Tierce de Picardie
by Sachertorteei
Summary: [Entertaiment!AU] Super Dimension, band beraliran classical-rock-metal merilis mini-album kedua mereka, Angelic.
1. COVER: Angelic by Super Dimension

**Tierce de Picardie**

**By: Sachertorteei**

.

**Desclaimer**

**Saint Seiya Copyright © 1986—1991 by Kurumada Masami**

**Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas Copyright © 2006—2011 by Teshirogi Shiori**

.

**Warning!**

**Entertaiment!AU | Possibility Out of Character | Mixed-up Story | Typo(s)**

* * *

**OFFICIAL WEBPAGE INFO**

* * *

**SUPER DIMENSION**

.

** About Super Dimension**

Band name: Super Dimension

Band type: solo (1 member)

Genre: Classical-rock-metal

Debut: 4 September, 20xx

Label: Athena Exclamation

Official website: .com

Official social media account: SuperDimensional

Official topic: [show forum topic]

.

** Recent Activity of Super Dimension**

Promotion Video of "Angelic"

.

** Recent News About Super Dimension**

Super Dimension to Release New Album "Angelic"

Super Dimension Reveals Details to Post About Upcoming Album

Super Dimension Summer Live Tour 20xx Schedule Plan

.

** Detail Members of Super Dimension**

**Bio: **

Super Dimension merupakan sebuah band proyek solo dari basis dan vokalis Sanctuary. Super Dimension mengusung musik bertema classic-rock-metal. Super Dimension hanya memiliki satu anggota tetap, Aspros [klik disini untuk rujukan lebih lanjut] yang merupakan komposer dan penulis lagu, merangkap basis dan vokalis.

**Background: **

Berawal dari kemunculan Aspros menyanyikan lagu baru tanpa dampingan anggota Sanctuary di sebuah radio swasta yang juga disiarkan melalui _webcast live_ ke seluruh penjuru dunia pada tanggal 15 Oktober 20xx, dan mendapat sambutan hangat dari semua kalangan. Hingga pada akhirnya pada tanggal 4 September 20xx, agensi Athena Exclamation mengumumkan debut proyek solo Aspros sebagai Super Dimension melalui konferensi pers.

Lagu pertama Super Dimension, yang juga dibawakan saat acara radio, Percolator, yang diluncurkan tepat saat konferensi pers berhasil menyedot perhatian publik dan menduduki peringkat 1 tangga lagu Billboard.

Satu bulan kemudian, tertanggal 04 November, Super Dimension meluncurkan lagu berjudul ASSCHER. Kemudian pada 14 Desember, meluncurkan _mini-album_ pertama mereka yang bertema Crescent-Waxing. Tidak lama berselang (25/12), Super Dimension kembali merilis single berjudul Marquise.

Pada 15 Februari, Super Dimension akhirnya merilis album pertama mereka bertema Melting. Diikuti oleh album kedua mereka pada 05 Maret, "OVER, yet?"

Pada tanggal 19 April, Super Dimension mengadakan konser _live_ pertama mereka secara rahasia di Stadion, yang kemudian mendapat pemberitaan hebat. Selanjutnya, Super Dimension menyelenggarakan tour nasional selama lima bulan. Akhirnya pada 04 September, sebagai bentuk perayaan satu tahun Super Dimension dan puncak tour, Super Dimension kembali merilis album ketiga, Super Best Dimension.

29 September menjadi hari peluncuran single keempat Super Dimension yang berjudul _analysis_, 5 Oktober single kelima Super Dimension THOU kembali dikeluarkan.

Setelah cukup lama tidak terdengar berita dari Super Dimension, akhirnya pada tanggal 12 Desember merilis album keempat mereka yang bertajuk DRUGS/you: Addiction.

Di bulan Januari, untuk pertama kalinya, single keenam Super Dimension digunakan sebagai _sound track_ film layar lebar yang dibintangi oleh aktor papan atas Sisyphus dengan judul sama; RESULT. 23 Maret merupakan perilisan _mini-album_ kedua Super Dimension yang berjudul Angelic.

.

** DISCOGRAPHY [12 ALBUMS] [29 VIDEOS] [218 LYRICS]**

0) Angelic

0)RESULT

0)DRUGS/you: Addiction

0) THOU

0)_ analysis_

0) SUPER BEST DIMENSION

0) OVER, yet?

0) Melting

0) Marquise

0) Crescent-Waxing

0) ASSCHER

0) Percolator

.


	2. Track 1: Fallen Angel - Son of The Dawn

**Fallen Angel ~Son of The Dawn~**

The tears of joy at the birth of a brother

Created to dwell eternally in the throne room of heaven

In the very presence of God

Son of The Dawn...

.

Adorned with gold and precious stones

The sardius, topaz, and diamond

Beryl, onyx, and jasper

Sapphire, turquoise, and emerald with gold

.

The workmanship of timbrels and pipes

Prepared just for one whose ministry of heaven

On the day that archangel were created

Son of The Dawn...

.

Blessed with the seal of perfection

Full of wisdom and perfect in beauty

Ability, splendor, and yet

The angel wanted to become like 'the Most High'

.

The west side skyline were crying

Followed by the morning star which cast out of heaven

Struck to the earth like lightning

Fallen Angel...

A light when darkness fell, left the flawed wings alone unto the judgment of the great day

Stained with the blood it all went wrong, an angel dying

.

The west side skyline were crying

Followed by the morning star which cast out of heaven

Struck to the earth like lightning

Fallen Angel...

.

The passion left unholy

Stripped of beauty, position, and rights to heaven

removed from the presence of God

Fallen Angel...

* * *

**Tierce de Picardie**

**By: Sachertorteei**

.

**Desclaimer**

**Saint Seiya Copyright © 1986—1991 by Kurumada Masami**

**Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas Copyright © 2006—2011 by Teshirogi Shiori**

.

**Warning!**

**Entertaiment!AU | Absolutely Out of Character | Mixed-up Story | Typo(s)**

* * *

"...ma! Tenma! Tenma!"

Remaja lelaki yang baru saja disebut namanya itu terkesiap kaget, "Re—regulus?" timpalnya masih dengan wajah yang setengah kaget, setengah lega. "Tidak usah berteriak tepat di telingaku!" umpatnya kesal. Satu tangannya segera merebut kembali _earplug_ yang baru saja dirampas kawannya, kemudian menyimpannya ke dalam saku kemeja.

Regulus mendecak. "Kau sudah kupanggil daritadi tapi tidak juga menjawab!" jawabnya dengan nada ketus. "Apa _sih_ yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Oh! Aku sedang mendengarkan album terbaru Super Dimension!"

Regulus merengutkan wajahnya. "Heh... proyek band solo Aspros?" Tenma mengangguk semangat. "Kau tertarik dengan band _undergroud_ semacam itu?" lanjut Regulus kemudian.

"Sebenarnya tidak terlalu," jawab Tenma sedikit malu-malu. "Tapi entah kenapa aku menyukai lagu-lagu Super Dimension, dan Sanctuary."

Regulus membulatkan mulutnya, dan mengeluarkan suara seperti, "_oh!"_ singkat. "Bagaimana menurutmu tentang album baru Super Dimension, eh?" tanya Regulus lebih ke arah penasaran.

"Aku belum mendengarkan keseluruhan albumnya, hanya baru mendengar Fallen Angel ~Son of The Dawn~ tadi. Pertamanya kupikir Super Dimension berubah aliran musik, karena di _intro_ dan _verse_ pertama mereka hanya memasukan suara organ pipa dan paduan suara yang terdengar seperti alunan pujian gereja. Tapi setelah memasuki _bridge_, ternyata kembali ke aliran metal. Luar biasa! Aku benar-benar suka." Ungkap Tenma panjang lebar, satu senyuman antusias terkembang di wajahnya.

"Begitu?" Regulus menyernyih kemudian menepuk-nepuk pundak Tenma, "jangan-jangan kau _nge-fans_ sama Aspros?!"

Tenma yang badannya terguncang-guncang akibat tepukan Regulus segera mengelak. "Tidak mungkin!" sergahnya cepat.

"Tadi kau bilang tidak suka band _underground_ tapi suka lagu-lagu ciptaan Aspros," ledek Regulus kemudian.

"Super Dimension dan Sanctuary!" ralat Tenma.

"Sama saja, pencipta lagu dari kedua band itu 'kan Aspros."

Tenma tertegun sejenak kemudian berteriak histeris. "Yang benar?!"

"Benar, tahu!" Regulus segera mengelus kedua telinganya yang sakit akibat teriakan Tenma. "Masa kau tidak tahu?"

"Kukira Aspros hanya bassist sekaligus vokalis Sanctuary saja."

Regulus mendecak beberapa kali, kedua tangan bercakak pinggang. "Begitu saja tidak tahu!"

Tenma bersiul sekaligus bertepuk tangan. "Bintang Cilik memang hebat bisa tahu segala hal!"

"Hentikan!" ucap Regulus memotong cepat. "Kau tahu aku sudah meninggalkan pekerjaan itu!"

"Ya—ya, baiklah." Tenma merasa jenuh mendengar ucapan temannya yang selalu menampik masalah Bintang Cilik. Tidak ada yang salah menjadi _mantan_ Bintang Cilik, pikirnya. "Jadi kau _nge-fans_ dengan Aspros?" lanjut Tenma sengaja memutar balik topik.

"Tidak juga, dalam versi milikku, aku lebih cenderung menghormatinya sebagai seorang musisi yang patut dicontoh dibandingkan _fans_."

"Tapi kelihatannya kau tahu banyak soal Aspros."

"Itu karena kondominium kami berdekatan. Lagipula Aspros sering menempel dengan pamanku, Sisyphus. Mau tidak mau, otomatis aku tahu!"

"Oh? Jadi benar ya mereka berdua teman dekat?"

"Entahlah? Mungkin kau bisa menyimpulkan begitu? Hubungan mereka lebih kompleks jika hanya sekedar teman dekat."

"Maksudmu?" alis Tenma berkerut, wajahnya memasang raut tidak mengerti.

"Yah... mereka terlalu sering menempel. Bahkan mungkin lebih lengket dibandingkan hubungan Aspros dengan saudara kembarnya, Defteros. Memang tawaran film skala layar lebar untuk Defteros akhir-akhir ini banyak, berhubung Defteros adalah aktor laga dia lebih sering berada di lokasi _shooting_ hingga Aspros lebih sering sibuk sendiri di kondominiumnya atau di studio tapi tetap saja hubungan Aspros-Sisyphus menurutku terlalu lengket. Setiap kali aku berpapasan dengan Aspros, disana hampir selalu ada Sisyphus. Padahal kau tahu 'kan, Sisyphus juga aktor yang sibuk." Lanjut Regulus panjang lebar.

Tenma tercengang sambil menggumamkan sesuatu secara tidak jelas. "Aku baru tahu hal itu, informasimu lebih lengkap dibandingkan acara berita _entertaiment_ di TV! Kau yakin tidak _nge-fans_ pada Aspros?" tanya Tenma lagi, lebih ke arah meledek.

"Tidak! Idolaku satu-satunya hanya Ayahku, Ilias!" jawab Regulus berapi-api.

Tenma mendesah lelah sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Apa kau? _Father-complex_?"

Regulus hendak memuntahkan sergahannya sebelum sebuah suara menyahut dari arah pintu masuk. "Oi! Regulus! Tenma!"

"Yato?!" ucap Regulus dan Tenma bersamaan diiringi dengan kepala yang melongok ke arah sumber suara.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? Daritadi aku menunggu kalian di bawah tapi kalian berdua tidak kunjung datang. Kita punya janji dengan Marin sepulang sekolah, bukan? Marin bilang dia punya koreografi baru untuk kita!"

"Oh? Benar juga, aku hampir lupa." Ucap Tenma polos.

"Kau! Hal sepenting itu saja bisa lupa!" ucap Yato sebal. "Sebagai pendatang baru di dunia _entertaiment_ seharusnya kita berusaha lebih keras!"

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, lebih baik ayo kita berangkat sekarang!" seru Regulus menengahi dengan riang.

* * *

—**{END}—**

* * *

**A/N: **Halo, berjumpa lagi dengan saya, orang yang seenaknya menyampah _fandom_ SS:TLC seenak jidat. Kali ini saya datang membawa cerita (yang lagi-lagi) alternate universe, ahahahahahaha! *digaplok*

Sebenarnya sudah lama saya berkeinginan membuat Entertaiment!AU, tapi baru kesampaian sekarang. Ugh—ide ini sebenarnya berasal dari sebuah _fanart_ Aspros yang sedang tiduran(?) di peti mati, menurut saya Aspros cocok sekali kalau jadi anggota band aliran _underground_, lalu yah akhirnya saya post _rambling_-an sambil cuap-cuap-_baby_(?) di Twitter dan akhirnya lahirlah fanfiksi ini. Masih mengusung AspSisy sebagai pair utama, yah sebenarnya karena OTP itulah saya menerjunkan diri kembali dalam perfanfiksian sebagai ajang suka-suka-hati walau dulu saya pernah memutuskan untuk vakum selamanya. Jadi mohon maaf saja bagi yang tidak suka dengan OTP saya, maupun karya saya. #malahcurhat

Jadi, seperti yang saya tulis di _chapter prologue_ tentang Super Dimension, Aspros itu musisi, begini kisahnya; pertamanya waktu kecil dia itu pianis aliran klasik, kemudian akibat sering ikut resital piano bakatnya jadi terasah dan diakui dunia musik klasik sebagai pro. Disini saya membuat _setting_ kalau Aspros kuliah di jurusan musik, waktu kuliah dia mengembangkan sayapnya tidak hanya menjadi pianis, tapi juga seorang konduktor muda. Dalam musik orkestra, seorang konduktor bagaikan sebuah otak _processor_ yang paling inti dalam sebuah penampilan, konduktor bisa mengatur dan mengendalikan permainan sesuai dengan keinginannya. Dibutuhkan kepemimpinan dan pengetahuan luas untuk membuat harmoni sebuah orkestra menyatu. Biasanya konduktor profesional sangat dihormati dan disegani, bahkan oleh sesama musisi. _Don't blame me, setting canon_ Aspros memang _prodigy_ di antara 'kaum elit', jadi menurut saya tidak masalah jika saya selalu menempatkan Aspros dalam jajaran terbaik di kelasnya, _he worth it at all_. *digampar bolak-balik* #halah

Nah, setelah jadi konduktor profesional dan melancong ke berbagai negara untuk konser dan rekaman, ternyata Aspros punya sisi lain (_well_, dalam _headcanon_ saya Aspros itu Gemini bergolongan darah AB yang selalu punya dua sisi bersebrangan yang kompleks), selain klasik dia juga ternyata berbakat dalam musik _underground_! Jadilah dia putar haluan 180° dan membuat band _indie_, Sanctuary.

Singkat cerita band _indie_ tersebut masuk dapur rekaman dan menekan kontrak dengan agensi pro. Namun sayangnya anggota Sanctuary tidak hanya bergerak di bidang musik saja, masing-masing dari mereka sangat sibuk menjalani dunia _entertaiment_ mereka yang lain, dan mengakibatkan semakin jarangnya latihan, hingga pada akhirnya status Sanctuary menjadi band _semi-active_. Kemudian, karena Aspros adalah musisi tulen penuh ide dan kreativitas, yang notabene mulai dari komposer, menyusun harmoni, penulis syair, hingga vokal dia bisa menangani sendiri, akhirnya dia membuat band solo dimana _member_ tetapnya adalah dia sendiri, sedangkan untuk anggota sisanya Aspros memilih secara acak dan tidak tetap bernama Super Dimension. Nama solo band Aspros ini saya ambil dari salah satu teknik yang Aspros gunakan di Aspros Gaiden.

Dalam Entertaiment!AU ini semua Gold Saints adalah selebritis yang masuk ke agensi yang sama milik keluarga Sasha—Athena Exclamation—yang lagi-lagi saya ambil dari jurus _super duper ultimate_ para Saint Athena, dimana agensi ini tidak hanya mempunyai dapur rekaman musik, tapi juga mencakup wadah idol dan selebriti serta jurnalistik. Terlalu lebar ya cakupannya? Ah, biarlah. Sasha 'kan Athena. *ditabok*

Agensi milik keluarga Sasha ini memfasilitasi asetnya (para selebritis) dengan unit kondominium, masing-masing dari mereka memiliki satu, saya sengaja menyusun tempat mereka tinggal sesuai dengan kuil zodiak mereka di _canon_.

Anggaplah A/N kali ini yang super panjang sebagai pengetahuan umum dalam plot Entertaiment!AU ini. Ngomong-ngomong, untuk lagu Fallen Angel ~Son of The Dawn~ itu saya sendiri lho yang buat. Kira-kira ada yang tahu maksud arti lagunya tidak?

Lalu, bisa tebak tidak apa karir trio kerdil Regulus-Tenma-Yato di Entertaiment!AU ini?

**[Sachertorteei.]**


End file.
